Wicked Game
by Lyranfan
Summary: (Song fic) A quick one shot about how Rogue and Scott see their respective love lifes - based on the song by Chris Isaak


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations. I also don't own the lyrics to the song 'Wicked Game' - Chris Isaak does.

A little song fic I threw together after getting the lyrics to this song by Chris Isaak. I picked up the CD at the grocery store for $10 and it's really the only good song on it. It's funny that I created this and now the song appears in the beer commercial where the guys says, "I love you" to his girlfriend to get her off his arm so he can switch the bottle to his other free hand.

**Wicked Game**

Rogue was bored out of her mind. The new boys were fighting over the TV remote yet again. Bobby was flipping channels and arrived at the classic music video station when Sam shouted, "Stop!" Bobby did but he made a face at Sam, "A bunch of clouds - so what? Do you see a fuzzy widdle bunny wabbit?" Ray and Bobby cracked up at the taunt. Sam stood his ground, "Just wait - the girl in this video is really hot."

That was it - she stood up and left the TV room. As the music followed her up the hall, she caught a glimpse of him entering the Professor's office.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

She felt the familiar tug at her heart as the door to the Professor's office closed. He was the reason she said 'You' to Wolverine in the X-plane that day. At first, it seemed like she saved him, but as time went on it really was him saving her.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

She didn't care what they'd think - Mystique, the Brotherhood. This was a much better place for her. She felt wanted as an equal - not as a weapon for world domination or a maid.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

She had seen him in the hallways and in a couple of classes. She had heard the other girls gossip about him - and she thought there was no way anyone could be that straight and narrow.

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

How could this have happened? She knew Irene would be furious. What had happened to the strong and self-confident woman she had raised?

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you.__ With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

She just wanted to understand what had happened to her - not have any other complications. She didn't go looking for love - it had found her. She saw the way he looked out for others - about the girl of his dreams. Could he or someone ever care about a girl with this curse of hers?

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

"Professor, I think we may have a problem on the team."

"Yes, I know what is concerning you, Scott."

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

"I never meant to lead her on. I just wanted her to know that someone cared. But I've messed up somehow, she's reading more into it then I intended and I don't know how to fix it."

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

When she had touched him - the only girl he ever thought of was Jean. Not herself, not Kitty, not even Storm - a woman as close to a supermodel that Rogue had ever met in her life. Only Jean.

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

She dreamt of that first time she'd ever touched him - when she helped save Jean from Fred. It started with a caress on his cheek. In her dreams, it went to his hair, his chest and more. And in her dreams, he returned the touch.

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

"Jean and Rogue are both old enough to work this out between themselves. If it does become an issue, I'll take care of speaking to them. It's not your fault, Scott, you've done nothing wrong."

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you._

Rogue had waited long enough - he was probably busy with team leader stuff. She left the front foyer and headed towards the kitchen to walk outside.

He left the office to see her run down the stairs and into the blue sports car. Some 'athletic meeting' again. Funny how none of the other jocks he talked to ever heard about these 'special meetings'.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

His thoughts turned to the long nights of recurring nightmares - his parachute aflame - losing sight of Alex - the plane exploding. He had resigned himself to be alone after the crash. How he would never have anyone fill that special place in his heart again.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

He still remembered the day she appeared at the Institute like it was yesterday. How radiant she was and how dumbstuck he felt. Logan teased him about it to this day.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

He thought of all the times they spent together, competing in the Danger room, working hard at school - each striving to out do the other - bringing out the best in each other.

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

After all that time, he never worked up the nerve to ask her out. But the star football player certainly didn't waste any time. And now, here he was alone.

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you.__ With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

It could never work out - they were teammates, he was trying out for the leader position - he cared too much about what they had to possibly lose it - if that made any sense. He went back upstairs to his room.

_Nobody loves no one_

Charles looked out the window of his study. All the years of planning for his dream did not include the problems of teenage crushes. He'd best talk to Ororo and Logan about these issues before they went to far.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note: Well, now, wasn't that depressing? When I finally read the lyrics to this song I was totally shocked at how much of a downer it was. The girl is very pretty and it looked like they were having a good time on the beach - so what the heck was this all about? I knew it was sad but I never could make out that last line and was really taken back by it.

Anyhow - my intent with this songfic is to pass along some life experience.

I was (and in a lot of ways still am) a total geek in high school and in college. I had a really hard time meeting women and trying to date. I had a couple of crushes and it seemed like the world would end if I never got to be with 'her' - but I survived.

The spring semester of my senior year in college, I began to resign myself to that fact I might be alone for the rest of my life. I decided it would be better if I found a job (didn't happen - economy bottomed out) and had to relocate somewhere, I'd better off somewhere new. Then the new roommate in my apartment set me up with his girlfriend's roommate, and here I am twenty years later (after a lot of ups and downs) - happily married to that girl with a couple of kids.

Seems like love found me when I stopped looking. Once I took off the 'Desperately Seeking Female' sign from around my neck, I got lucky.

So if this Valentine's Day finds you alone and depressed - don't give up hope yet. Take it from someone who's been there.


End file.
